fmafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gluttony
Obżarstwo '(グラト二ー, ''Guratonī) inaczej '''Gluttony jest drugim homunculusem, który pojawia się w serii, zwykle towarzyszy Lust. Fabuła Anime 2003 Manga i anime 2009 Gluttony pojawia się wraz z Lust po upadku ich pionka, księdza Cornello. Po tym, jak Lust zabija Cornello (którego pochłania Gluttony) i Envy podszywa się pod niego, aby wywołać gwałtowne zamieszki w mieście Lior, trzech homunculusów obserwuje zamieszki i kpi z przewidywalności ludzkości. Następnie Lust wysyła Gluttony'ego do East City, aby wytropić Scara, seryjnego zabójcę, którego celem są Państwowi Alchemicy. Następnie okazuje się, że Scar jest ocalałym z Ishvaru, krainy, która została prawie całkowicie zniszczona przez wojsko dla tajnych celów homunculusów, który wykorzystuje alchemiczną moc zniszczenia odziedziczoną po jego zmarłym bracie, aby dokonać zemsty. Gluttony w końcu odnajduje Scara po zapachu i atakuje go w kanałach u boku Lust. Ciężko go zranili, ale ledwo udaje mu się uciec, ku przerażeniu Gluttony'ego, ponieważ brakowało mu dobrego posiłku. Lust, Gluttony i Envy wracają następnie do stolicy - East City, a Gluttony pozostaje u boku Lust. Dowiedziawszy się, że Barry the Chopper (były seryjny morderca, którego dusza była zaklęta w zbroi) żyje, Lust wysyła Envy'ego i Gluttony'ego, by go wytropić. Gluttony odkrywa, że Barry jest pod jurysdykcją podwładnych Pułkownika Roya Mustanga, Płomiennego Alchemika, i próbuje zjeść porucznik Rizę Hawkeye. Następnie Gluttony dołącza do Envy'ego w nieoczekiwanej walce z księciem z Xing, Lingiem Yao i jego obrończynią Lan Fan, którzy są dla nich czymś więcej niż zwykłymi ludźmi i potrafią ich „zabić” wielokrotnie. Po śmierci Lust z ręki Mustanga, Envy i Gluttony są zmuszeni do wycofania się. Gluttony następnie jest w żałobie po śmierci Lust w sali tronowej Ojca. Jakiś czas później bracia Edward i Alphonse Elric opracowują plan z Lingiem Yao i Mustangiem, aby schwytać homunculusa i rozpocząć walkę ze Scarem, aby ich wywabić. Gluttony ma następnie za zadanie poprowadzić Wratha w kierunku Scara, tylko po to, by znaleźć i zawalczyć z Lingiem i Lan Fan. Wrath poważnie rani Lan Fan i tropi ją, nakazując Gluttony'emu zająć się Scarem. Szybko go odnajduje, przerywa walkę z Elricami i wpędza go w kąt, ale nagle pojawia się Ling Yao i udaje mu się wysadzić Gluttony'ego od wewnątrz, wpychając granat do ust. Zanim Gluttony może się w pełni zregenerować, protagoniści zawiązują wokół jego ciała metalowy kabel, aby go związać i sprowadzić do kryjówki poza Centralą. Dowiedziawszy się, że Mustang tu jest, Gluttony wpada w szał i uwalnia swoją fałszywą Bramę Prawdy, by uwolnić się z więzów, po czym zaczyna atakować, zmuszając Mustanga do ucieczki. Potem pojawia się Envy i uspokaja Gluttony'ego, po czym rozpoczyna walkę z Lingiem Yao, podczas której Gluttony przypadkowo połyka Linga, Edwarda i Envy'ego. Zrozpaczony Alphonse przekonuje Gluttony'ego, by zaprowadził go do Ojca, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie sposób na ich uratowanie. W drodze do podziemnej kryjówki Ojca zostają zauważeni przez Scara i księżniczkę Xing May Chang, która za nimi podąża. W sali tronowej Ojca Edwardowi, Lingowi i Envy'emu udaje się uciec z fałszywej Bramy Prawdy Gluttony'ego. Gdy Ling i Elricowie próbują walczyć z Ojcem, tłumi on ich alchemię, a Envy i Gluttony szybko ich ubezwłasnowalniają. Krótko po tym, jak Ling zamienia się w drugiego Greeda, Scar i May Chang (którzy wciąż mogą używać Alchemii) wpadają do walki. W następnej bitwie Gluttony zostaje „zabity” do tego stopnia, że nie może już się zregenerować, co zmusza Ojca do odzyskania Kamienia Filozoficznego, planując odtworzyć go z jego pełną mocą. Gluttony pojawia się znacznie później w historii, niosąc Pride'a na ramieniu i wykorzystując węch, aby wytropić bohaterów. Gluttony najpierw znajduje Alphsona Elrica, którego Pride chwyta i wykorzystuje jako przynętę, by zwabić Edwarda, Greeda (który zdradził homunculusy) i dwie chimery. Po tym, jak Edward spowodował, że zaciemnienie zneutralizowało cień Pride'a, bohaterowie muszą walczyć z Gluttonym, który może zlokalizować ich dzięki węchu. Jednak później pojawia się Lan Fan i Ling przejmuje ciało Greeda do walki, zabijając kilkakrotnie Gluttony'ego. Pride powoduje, że pożar lasu przywraca światło i wraca z powrotem do walki. Widząc, jak niebezpieczna jest ich sytuacja, Pride bezlitośnie pochłania Gluttony'ego, by zyskać zmysł węchu, a także resztki życia i energii. Gluttony umiera na dobre, błagając Pride'a, aby przestał i ostatkiem sił woła imię Lust. Osobowość Gluttony, chociaż w normalnych okolicznościach jest dość łagodny, łatwo potrafi wpaść w szał i w niekontrolowany sposób próbuje zjeść wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze, zwykle kogoś, kogo pozwolono mu zjeść; co w rezultacie, zarówno w mandze, jak i anime, powoduje, że często pyta Lust (lub innego Homunculusa, który akurat jest jego partnerem), czy może tą osobę zjeść. Zadaje nawet to pytanie ludziom, z którymi w tej chwili walczy. Szczególnie lubi jeść ludzi, a nawet wspomina Wrathowi, że woli jeść dziewczyny (ponieważ uważa je za miękkie i smaczne). Jednak mimo głodu napędzanego przez chwile szału, Gluttony jest bardzo dziecinny i zaskakująco łagodny, wykazując kilkakrotnie wielką miłość do swojego rodzeństwa (miło wita odrodzonego Greeda i pokazuje ogromny smutek po śmierci Lust) i nawet szanuje Edwarda Elrica proszącego go, żeby nie jadł Linga Yao. Wydaje się, że Gluttony nie podziela pogardy swojego rodzeństwa wobec ludzi i wydaje się, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy, iż ludzie, których je, umierają na stałe. Z powodu jego dziecinności, braku samokontroli i pozornej niewinności, inteligencja Gluttony'ego jest bardzo ograniczona pod względem przydatności dla rodzeństwa i ktoś bardziej świadomy od niego musi pełnić rolę jego opiekuna podczas misji. Wydaje się, że łączy go silna więź z jego starszą siostrą Lust, która przed śmiercią często była jego partnerką. Miał jednak umiarkowaną świadomość i mógł mieć pretensje, o czym świadczy jego wściekłość i chęć zabicia Roya Mustanga za zamordowanie Lust. Ponadto wydawało się, że ma dobrą pamięć, natychmiast przypominając sobie Lan Fan, kiedy ona go zaatakowała, mimo że nie był w stanie jej zobaczyć, a także szybko rozpoznał Edwarda, Alphonse'a i innych po zapachu (sugeruje się, że jego pamięć jest związana z jego mocno rozwiniętym węchem). Umiejętności Anime 2009 i manga Posiada ogromną siłę i jest bardzo zwinny jak na swoją wagę. Jest fałszywą bramą prawdy przez co może atakiem niemal niemożliwym do uniknięcia wchłonąć dosłownie wszystko posiada również doskonały węch. Nawet nie używając bramy potrafi własnym szczękami zjeść prawie wszystko. Anime 2003 Jego "podstawowa" forma nie różni się niemal niczym od tej z mangi ale po pożarciu Dante zyskał nową,ogromną postać.Posiada w niej wielką siłę i szybkość wystarczającą by bez większych problemów pokonać Wrath'a. Galeria Plik:530339-gluttony_fma_movie.jpg|Gluttony po transformacji (anime 2003) Plik:Gluttonytrans.jpg|Gluttony po transformacji en:Gluttony Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Artykuł do rozbudowania Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Homunculus